


What's in a Label?

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asmodeus trying to be romantic, Blowjobs, Date Night, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Kissing, Wine and Dine, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: “I’ve always been quite...aggressive. Whatever I want I go after and get it, by any means necessary, but with you I’ve been...cautious.” Asmodeus started. "...I need to get back to my old self."Or,There's a shift in Asmodeus and Jace's relationship





	What's in a Label?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from my marathon of writing the other day. I have another story in this 'verse finished that I'll upload soon.

Jace smoothed out the wrinkles on his black button up as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore an all black ensemble, black slacks and shoes to match his shirt, for his date tonight with Asmodeus. The king of Edom told him the place they were going was a bit fancy, but didn’t provide any further details. Jace was sure that wherever they were headed, it would be great. Asmodeus had expensive taste and demanded only the finest things this world had to offer. 

It was something Jace definitely wasn’t used to and at times, Jace felt bad that Asmodeus spent so much on him. He would try to pay for things whenever they went out, but the greater demon wouldn’t allow it saying it wouldn’t be right for Jace to pay considering his enormous wealth. Jace still didn’t feel that it was right for Asmodeus to pay for everything. It was something they were working to agree on.

Jace heard the sound of a portal opening and watched in his mirror as Asmodeus stepped out. The greater demon looked dapper in his navy pants and suit jacket, his light colored shirt brought out the suit and Jace could see gold cuffs shining on his wrist. “Hey.” Jace greeted as he turned to face his date. Asmodeus crossed the room and slipped an arm around Jace’s waist, pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

“You look amazing.” Asmodeus spoke against Jace’s lips before going in for another kiss. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Jace offered before his lips were captured in another kiss. Jace raised his arms to wrap them around Asmodeus, pulling him against his body as the two kissed. The kiss quickly turned into something more passionate than the innocent greeting Asmodeus had intended it to be.

Asmodeus smirked as he reluctantly pulled away. “We should leave...before I ravish you.” 

“I’m not saying no to a ravishing.” Jace replied cheekily and Asmodeus grinned before pressing another kiss to Jace’s lips. 

“Later. Definitely later.” Asmodeus promised before dropping his hand to take Jace’s in his. He turned slightly away from Jace and raised his hand to open a portal for them. “But I can’t properly ravish you on an empty stomach.” He added and Jace laughed as he followed Asmodeus into the portal. 

A few moments later, the couple stepped through the portal and landed on the other side of it. Jace heard the portal closed behind them as he looked around him. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon, filling the sky with a pretty pink-orange hue. He watched as people and their companions walked along the cobble-stone streets and over bridges that crossed the long canal that cut through the city. A gondola floated down the canal with a family on board, laughing and smiling as they admired the 12 and 13th century architecture. 

Jace smiled and looked over at Asmodeus once he figured out where they were. “We’re in Venice.” 

“What gave it away? The smell of pasta?” Asmodeus asked sarcastically while Jace just shook his head. Asmodeus lightly tugged Jace’s hand and the shadowhunter followed Asmodeus for a few steps until they entered the Hotel Danieli. 

Jace looked around the luxurious 5-star hotel lobby. He had read that the Hotel Danieli was comprised of three palaces and he could definitely see how at least the lobby was once apart of a family’s palace. High ceilings held up with decorative, marble covered columns with the bases painted gold. Multiple crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and Parisian rugs laid across the floor. The picture of luxury and decadence.

Asmodeus led him over to the elevators and the couple stepped on. “Rooftop.” Asmodeus told the elevator operator and the man pressed the button. The hotel still had an old school elevator operator with modern looking elevators.

The doors closed and the elevator started its rise to the top of the hotel. Jace looked over at Asmodeus when he felt the greater demon’s hand slip around his waist. He turned away from him and looked at their reflection in the metal elevator doors. 

“We look good together.” Asmodeus spoke what Jace was thinking. The couple did look good together, dressed up for a night out. Jace smiled to himself and hand to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. He was out on a date with the King of Edom. What was his life? 

The elevator dinged upon its arrival and the operator pressed a button for the doors to open. The couple thank him before stepping out of the elevator. Asmodeus led Jace over to the hostess that was standing in front of the entryway to the restaurant. He listened as Asmodeus said something to the young woman in Italian and the lady smiled brightly before nodding eagerly. She turned away from them and Asmodeus wrapped his arm around Jace’s waist and led him through the restaurant, following behind the young hostess. 

The restaurant was nicely decorated with dim lighting and candlelit tables, covered with white table cloths. Bright red velvet low-back chairs were at every table that matched the cream-colored walls with red trim and the red curtains. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a beautiful view of Venice. There was patio seating and Jace secretly hoped they’d have a table on the balcony. 

The hostess led them through the main dining room and down the dimly lit hallway that appeared to be rarely used. His inner shadowhunter couldn’t be turned off and he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as they moved away from the main area. His worries were quickly smoothed over when the young hostess pulled back a curtain to reveal a private patio area. 

A single table was set up for them on the patio. It was set up similarly to the tables in the main dining area. The hostess finished pulling back the curtains before opening the door for them. The couple stepped back outside into the warm Venice air. The hostess said something else to Asmodeus in Italian before leaving the two alone. 

The couple took their places at the table and Jace smiled as he looked over at Asmodeus. “Somehow, you knowing Italian doesn’t surprise me.” 

Asmodeus smirked. “I may have spent a lot of time in the old world.”

“I’m sure you did.” Jace started. “Chasing after pretty Venetian girls.” He teased.

“None prettier than the shadowhunter sitting across from me.” Asmodeus winked. 

“I won’t allow you to make me blush.” Jace spoke despite his cheeks become slightly pink. He was saved from more teasing when a waiter came over. They were handed menus and Asmodeus ordered wine for them. The waiter quickly came back with the wine and poured a glass for both of them before leaving again. 

“Okay, you’re going to have to read this for me because I can’t read any of this. I don’t even know why I’m trying.” Jace put the menu down and Asmodeus smirked. 

“I’ve got it.” Asmodeus reassured his lover. “Just enjoy the wine.”

“You just want me drunk.” Jace said as he picked up his wine glass. 

“Maybe…”

The waiter returned and Asmodeus ordered for them before sending the waiter on his way. The couple continued to talk and drink their wine, making jokes and teasing one another until their starter dishes arrived. Asmodeus fed Jace bruschette covered in tomatoes and drizzled with olive oil and risotto croquettes. There main dishes followed soon after and Jace licked his lips over the risotto and seafood dishes Asmodeus ordered. He ate from his and Asmodeus’ plate and the greater demon didn’t seem to mind as pieces of his shrimp disappeared from his plate. Once they had their fill of their main dishes, Asmodeus ordered tiramisu for them to share and coffee for the both of them. 

Asmodeus held Jace’s free hand, his thumb ghosting over his knuckles as he watched the Nephilim take a bite of their chocolate dessert. “Did you enjoy dinner?” He questioned and Jace nodded. 

“It was amazing.” Jace answered after swallowing down his dessert. “Thank you for this.”

“It’s my pleasure. I love to treat you.” He confessed and smiled as he looked over at his lover. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Jace raised a questioning eyebrow at Asmodeus’ words. “Okay, what’s that?” Jace asked before taking another bite of dessert. He felt the greater demon briefly squeeze his hand and it made Jace’s brain kick into overdrive over what he could want to speak about. 

“I’ve always been quite...aggressive. Whatever I want I go after and get it, by any means necessary, but with you I’ve been...cautious.” Asmodeus started. Jace wanted to ask what he meant by that but decided to stay silent as Asmodeus continued. “I was afraid of scaring you away if I was too aggressive in my pursuit of you.”

“Scaring me?” Jace questioned. “Did you forget that I’m a shadowhunter?”

Asmodeus smiled. “How can I forget when my tongue loves to trace those dark runes?” He questioned rhetorically and Jace squeezed his hand. 

“You can’t say things like that when we’re in public.” Jace playfully scolded the greater demon.

Asmodeus smiled as he shifted to lean forward in his chair and get back on topic. “What happened with Lilith…” He felt Jace’s grip tightened on his hand at the mention of her. “It really put things into perspective for me...I need to get back to my old self.” He said and with his free hand reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a wide square box covered in black velvet and trimmed in gold. He placed the box on the table and opened it. “Let’s put a label on this...let’s make our relationship official.”

“Oh.” Jace gasped as he looked down at the box and saw the gold necklace shining back at him. The necklace was of a medium thickness but it wasn’t the main attraction. The star of the show was the gold pendant that was made of two circles. ‘Asmodeus’ was spelled out in the outer circle. The inner circle was filled with what looked like random lines, swirling and curling about. Small rubies lined the gold pendant and made it glitter under the candle light. 

“It’s my sigil.” Asmodeus explained as Jace examined the necklace. “When a king or queen of hell presents their sigil to the person they’ve been courting, it symbolizes a shift in the relationship...from courting to exclusivity.” He added and Jace looked from the necklace and into Asmodeus’ eyes. 

“Boyfriends…” Jace stated and Asmodeus nodded. The king of Edom tried to keep a neutral face, but he was a mess on the inside. He couldn’t read Jace’s expression and his mind kept going to the worse possible result: Jace would say no. The Nephilim would reject him and leave him heartbroken and hurt. Asmodeus left his thoughts when Jace abruptly pushed his chair back. His eyes widened slightly as Jace stood to his feet. Asmodeus’ grip tightened on Jace’s hand, afraid the Nephilim might run out of the restaurant.

“...Can you put it on me?” Jace asked, a slight blush on his face. Asmodeus smiled as Jace quickly turned his back to him to hide his blush. The greater demon took the necklace from the box and stood to his feet. He moved over to Jace and placed the necklace around his lover’s neck. He heard Jace gasp as the pendant touched the exposed skin on his chest. Asmodeus clasped the necklace in place and touched Jace’s hip, getting the shadowhunter to turn around and face him. 

“I feel like I’m...vibrating.” Jace wasn’t exactly sure how to explain it but once the pendant touched his skin, he felt an energy run through him. It was a familiar warmth that buzzed through his skin.

“That’s my magic.” Asmodeus explained and Jace now knew why it felt so familiar. “I’ve infused some of my magic into the pendant. You’ll get used to it.” He explained and pulled Jace against his body. He cupped Jace’s face and kissed him softly, Jace returned the kiss. His eyes closed as Asmodeus moved his lips against his. He could feel the greater demon’s tongue against his bottom lip before the two parted. 

Jace looked into Asmodeus’ eyes as they parted. Ever since his talk with Alec, he thought about getting serious with Asmodeus. He wrestled with the idea of actually being the boyfriend of the king of Edom until he realized why it was such a hard decision. He kept thinking about everyone else. Maryse, Izzy, Alex, his friends, The Clave...he had to get back to his old self and start not giving a fuck about what others thought again. “I feel like I need to give you something in return.” Jace half-joked and watched the smirk appear on his boyfriend's face.

“I did promise to ravish you later...and it is later.” Asmodeus reminded Jace. “Will you give your body to me?” He asked and Jace quickly nodded. Asmodeus grinned before waving his hand, leaving enough money to cover dinner. He then took Jace’s hand and led him through the restaurant.

Jace was a bit confused as to why they were going back through the restaurant. He figured Asmodeus would open up a portal on the patio and they’d go back to his place in New York City. Instead, they moved quickly through the hallway and into the main dining room. Asmodeus told the hostess good night as they past her on the way to the elevator.

The same operator from before was there as they stepped on to the open elevator. “Fourteen.” Asmodeus stated and Jace gave him a questioning look. “I may have booked a suit.”

“Of course you did.” 

The elevator doors closed and Asmodeus crowded Jace into the corner. Jace laughed as the greater demon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his body. “Hey, behave.” Jace chuckled as his lover pressed a kiss behind his ear. “We’re not alone.”

“I’m sure he’s seen worse.” Asmodeus commented as he mouthed at Jace’s jaw. 

“I have.” The elevator operated piped up and Jace felt Asmodeus’ lips curl up into a smirk. Jace rolled his eyes before turning his head toward the greater and allowing one kiss. Asmodeus tried to deepen the kiss but Jace turned his head, causing the greater demon to growl.

“You promised me your body.”

Jace looked at Asmodeus wide eyed as the elevator operator blushed behind them. “Fourteenth floor.” He squeaked out and Asmodeus smirked as he discreetly conjured money in his hand. He took Jace’s hand with his free one before turning around. “Thanks kid.” Asmodeus slipped the money into the operator’s hand.

“Thank you.” He said and watched Asmodeus lead Jace off the elevator. “You’re cute together!” He called out to them and that made both men smile as they walked to the suite. 

Jace didn’t have time to admire the beautiful suite Asmodeus booked for them as he was pulled into the arms of his lover. The couple shared passionate kisses as they made their way through the suite. They didn’t make it far as Jace bumped into the couch in the living room area. He fell back onto the couch and he grabbed Asmodeus’ shirt as he fell back, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. 

_ Boyfriend _

Jace chuckled as the word crossed his mind. Asmodeus, King of Edom, greater demon, arguably the most feared of all of the Kings of Hell, was his boyfriend. “What’s so funny?” Asmodeus questioned and Jace shook his head. 

“I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend...I can’t believe I have a boyfriend…” 

Asmodeus smirked but didn’t respond. Instead, he dipped down for another round of kisses. Jace pressed up to deepen the kisses. He felt the cool air heat up a bit as Asmodeus used his magic to undress them both. Jace smirked into the kiss and shifted his body. “Off…” He demanded and pushed lightly against the greater demon’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” Asmodeus questioned and raised off of Jace to sit on the couch. Jace shrugged before moving off the couch to kneel on the floor between Asmodeus’ legs. 

“Nothing.” Jace reached up and wrapped his hand around Asmodeus’ cock. “Just want something in my mouth.” He added before closing his lips around the tip of Asmodeus’ cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Asmodeus moaned, his head tilting back and his eyes closed as he enjoyed Jace’s warm, wet mouth on his cock. The Nephilim couldn’t take all of him into his mouth and he wasn’t surprised, he was quite large even for a greater demon. Jace couldn’t take all of him but his lover didn’t lack technique. Asmodeus let out a strangled moaned as Jace’s throat tightened around his sensitive tip and his tongue dragged along the underside of his cock, tracing along the prominent vein. He moved his head to look down at Jace, curling his fingers into Jace’s pretty blonde hair. He gripped Jace’s hair and yanked his lover’s head back. Jace released his cock with a wet pop, saliva dripping from his lips. Asmodeus let go of Jace’s hair and let his hand trail down Jace’s face, running his thumb over his lover’s wet and puffy lips. “You’re so pretty like this.”

“You just like me on my knees.” Jace said before closing his mouth around Asmodeus’ thumb, suckling lightly as he looked up at the greater demon.

Asmodeus hummed in response. “I’d rather have you on my lap.” He said before pulling his hand back and motioning for Jace to climb onto his lap. Jace complied with his wishes, rising from the floor and moving to straddle Asmodeus. He could feel the greater demon’s cock settle between his ass cheeks and he couldn’t help how his hips moved to grind against it. Asmodeus reached up to touch the necklace he just gave Jace, straightening it out so the sigil was lying against Jace’s chest. He then leaned in to kiss along Jace’s neck, leaving marks behind as he nipped and sucked at the skin. His hands slipped around Jace’s waist and moved down to grab Jace’s ass, massaging his lover’s cheeks as he dipped down to lap at Jace’s nips.

Jace let out a low moan as Asmodeus played with his nipples. His hot tongue traced patterns along his sensitive nipple before sucking at them. His hands went up to run his fingers through Asmodeus thick black hair, his hips pushing back into the greater demon’s hands. His cock already leaked precum against Asmodeus’ stomach. If Asmodeus didn’t get this show on the road, he knew he wouldn’t last too long. As if Asmodeus was reading Jace’s mind, Asmodeus decided to comply with Jace’s wish.

“Oh, fuck!” Jace yelped, gripping Asmodeus shoulders tightly. He felt the familiar feeling of the greater demon’s magic enter him. Orange swirls appeared around him before focusing on his entrance. His hole felt wet, slick dripping from him as something stretched him. It wasn’t Asmodeus’ fingers because his hands were still on his ass but it felt like two or three of Asmodeus’ fingers were inside of him, curling just right to massage his prostate. “Asmodeus!” He gasped, wrapping his arms around the greater demon’s shoulders, holding on tight as Asmodeus toyed with his entrance. “By the Angel, What are you doing to me? Oh, right there!”

Asmodeus smirked. He quickly learned that if he allowed his magic to play with Jace before the main event, he was less likely to lose control and hurt his boyfriend. Like him, his magic just wanted to be close to the Nephilim. He kissed along Jace’s jaw and up to his ear, licking at the lobe. 

“Asmodeus.” Jace moaned again, his hips pushing back to ride the imaginary fingers. “Fuck, I wanna ride you.” Jace said before reaching behind and gripping Asmodeus’ cock. Asmodeus let his magic die down as Jace raised up to hover over his cock, aligning his hole with the tip. 

Both men let out a loud moan as Jace dropped down onto Asmodeus' cock. Jace took all of Asmodeus’ cock, involuntarily shuttering as his thick head rubbed against his prostate. He started out slow, rolling his hips to get adjusted before raising up until only the tip was inside of him and then falling back down onto Asmodeus’ cock.

“Shit.” Asmodeus swore under his breath as Jace rode his cock. Jace’s wet, warm hole felt so good around his cock. “You’re still so tight.” He moaned out amazed at how Jace’s hole squeezed his cock even after his magic made him wet and worked him open. His hands gripped Jace’s hips and helped his lover bounce on his cock. 

“By the fucking Angel…” Jace swore. Asmodeus’ cock felt so good inside of him. His length dragged against his prostate at just the right angle that left him feeling like he was on cloud nine. “Asmodeus, yes.” He moaned as his thighs started to shake as he bounced quicker.

“Yeah, just like that.” Asmodeus moaned as he moved his hips, thrusting up to meet Jace’s hips as he pushed down. 

“Ah, fuck!” Jace yelled as Asmodeus started to thrust into him. He rolled his hips, his rhythm faltering as his orgasm neared. “Asmodeus, gonna make me cum.” Jace moaned, warning his lover as his cock smeared precum along Asmodeus’ stomach. Jace gasped when Asmodeus’ hand wrapped around his cock. The greater demon didn’t stroke him, just holding his cock as he thrusted harder into Jace.

Jace’s mouth fell open as his orgasm drew near. He could feel his stomach tighten and his thighs shook harder as Asmodeus’ hand squeezed his cock. “Oh, oh, oh, fuck, Asmodeus!” Jace yelled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as pleasure went through his body. His ass clenched around Asmodeus’ cock as his hips rolled through the orgasm...or at least he thought he orgasmed. He had all of the normal physiological responses. The involuntary shaking, tightening core, balls drawn up, head foggy and his vision slightly blurry but as his vision cleared and he looked at Asmodeus, he noticed the greater demon’s stomach was clean. He hadn’t ejaculated. 

“Wha-.”

“If I can keep you from ejaculating, I can give you many orgasms...no recovery period needed.” Asmodeus smirked and Jace allowed his lips to curl into a matching smirk. 

“The next one...in the bedroom.” 

Asmodeus nodded and gave Jace a short kiss. “As you wish, my sweetheart…”

**Author's Note:**

> https://demonsanddemonolatry.com/demon-of-the-day-king-asmoday-day-demon/ (This is Asmodeus Sigil)
> 
> The Hotel Danieli is a real place but I took some artistic liberties with the decor and how the hotel actually looks.


End file.
